Forum:2017-11-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Obviously the start of a double-page spread. Argadi (talk) 10:12, November 20, 2017 (UTC) : Yes. I hope the Professors don't forget to include the "elegant and finely crafted link" to view the complete image on Wednesday. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:06, November 20, 2017 (UTC) : Oh. Duh. I have just finally noticed that the chain of speech balloons continues rightward. Now I understand "obviously." I'm not very observant. Bkharvey (talk) 17:05, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :: There's another clue. Typical page images have a black rim. This comic has a black rim only on three sides, the right side is comic to the edge. The next comic will have no black rim on the left so the two can be combined. (I don't remember who first mention the rim on the spreads. We've been over-analyzing the comic for a long time.) Argadi (talk) 20:25, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Lol. I hate black-on-white text so I set my browser to "use my colors instead of the colors on the page" and so the comic is bordered by black for me all around. I had to change my browser setting just now to see what you meant! Bkharvey (talk) 20:33, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: P.S. Yes I know that GG's background is dark, not white. But other web pages are ugly and glaring and headache-inducing. Bkharvey (talk) 20:35, November 21, 2017 (UTC) OH-HO-HO-HO! Do I spy with my little eye, a Yellow Submarine, of the class used in the War with the Blue Meanies? YES I DO! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:28, November 20, 2017 (UTC) : It looks like their entire submarine fleet is modelled after the original YS, which is amusing. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:18, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::OOOH! Keep an eye peeled for the Admirals or Captains. In Sgt Pepper Clothing, I presume.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:17, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm wondering about Moonbark's change of tone, from "It's a terrible problem, and one we have, as yet, no satisfactory solution to" on the previous page to "This is no catastrophe!" on this page. I propose the hypothesis that Her Undying Majesty has a method to control the thoughts of her subjects that works only underwater. Bkharvey (talk) 22:27, November 20, 2017 (UTC) : Sounds about right. Underwater, or just within a certain range of Albia herself. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:15, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: But then, if nobody is supposed to think about it as a problem, what is the point of Moonbank's work? Presumably he's only looking at the work of extramural sparks. And also, are Wooster's many efforts to bring Agatha to England a sort of mini-rebellion against Albia by bringing an uncontrolled spark to work on it? (This presumes that Albia's thought control works only on her subjects. Or else Agatha's status as already subject to mind control might make only her immune to Albia. That would be a nice joining of plot threads.) Bkharvey (talk) 23:48, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Maybe Albia does it to keep everyone from fleeing while she genuinely tries to find a solution to the problem. Alternatively, we don't know for a fact that Moonbark's work is related to the sinking problem, though that's the obvious conclusion. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: When you need a new discovery, a general search for knowledge seems related. Argadi (talk) 11:41, November 21, 2017 (UTC)